


[冬叉]非典型ABO

by tachibanaREI



Category: ABO - Fandom, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibanaREI/pseuds/tachibanaREI
Summary: 非典型abo。alpha!冬兵 X beta!叉骨。設定：冬兵為九頭蛇基地的殺戮武器，叉骨是武器的主要管理員。叉骨身為九頭蛇特戰隊隊長，第一次見到冬兵時，他在實驗室裡殺光了所有研究員。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 6





	[冬叉]非典型ABO

※※※※※※

Brock Rumlow是個beta。

而且還是九頭蛇特戰隊歷屆隊長當中，唯一一個beta。

九頭蛇特戰隊的成員向來都是以alpha為主，即使有beta的存在，也在少數。打從Rumlow加入九頭蛇特戰隊以來，由於隊裡明顯是以alpha居多，他為此吃了不少苦頭。某些隊員總會以身為alpha自豪，歧視另外兩個族群──omega和beta。

比起脾氣暴躁、控制欲強烈的alpha，身為beta的Rumlow在處事方面要來得更加冷靜、客觀，最重要的是，他從不會受到alpha或omege信息素的影響，在戰場上總是能理性地指揮作戰，深得Alexander Pierce的倚重，多年前將他升任為特戰隊的隊長，成為特戰隊史上第一個beta隊長。

Rumlow承認身為一個beta，缺少alpha那份與生俱來的強大爆發力以及體格上的優勢，但他用後天努力不斷鍛鍊自己，直到特戰隊裡的那些alpha看他的眼神充滿敬畏，不得不硬著頭皮喚他一聲隊長。

身為beta也不是件壞事，老實說Rumlow挺喜歡當一個beta。beta不會像alpha或omega那樣被對方的信息素影響、進而發情。Rumlow曾在基地見過好幾次alpha因為發情而失控的景象，那可不是件好事。

自九頭蛇創立以來，他們一向的慣例是從不任用身為omega的人員，這也是為了避免讓omega散發的信息素影響到alpha的判斷力。

beta天生對於肉體欲望的渴求並不像alpha或omega來得那麼強烈，beta不需像alpha和omega必須遵守一對一的結合關係、為結合的另一方負責，他們沒辦法和任何一個族群結合，也不能像omega那樣繁衍後代。這些對於Rumlow來說都不是太大的問題，反而是項好處。如此一來他將不用擔心自己需要跟不認識的omega結合、或是必須為陌生的alpha生子。

即使沒有強烈的欲求，Rumlow仍是有宣洩欲望的時候，偶爾他會和隊員們在結束任務之後離開基地，到城鎮上去找那些靠肉體維生的娼妓們，她們幾乎都是beta，當中還有少數曾經與alpha結合過、又被拋棄的可悲omega。

Rumlow向來不喜歡那些柔弱又纖瘦的omega，他更偏好挑選beta，其中對象有男有女。

基本上只要特戰隊在外面不捅出什麼簍子，他們在非勤務時間愛找怎樣的對象、如何狂歡作樂，全都不在九頭蛇的管轄範圍以內，Rumlow也對隊員們的行為睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。

這天當Rumlow帶著特戰隊隊員剛結束某個長達十五天的任務，回到基地後正打算返回自己房間好好享受個熱水澡時，突然被Pierce那個老傢伙緊急召喚，要他立即帶人前往基地的地下實驗室，等級為紅色警戒。

Rumlow對於任務地點是在地下實驗室感到有些詫異。地下實驗室平時限制他人隨意進出，他知道九頭蛇的研究團隊會在那裡進行一些秘密的試驗，試驗內容當然全都是機密。特戰隊員一般很少會到那裡去，和那裡的研究團隊從沒有任何交集。特戰隊只負責那些需要靠暴力來解決的問題，而研究員只要蹲在實驗室裡和那些試管或藥劑打交道就行了。

因為是紅色警戒，Rumlow和他的隊員們不敢掉以輕心，他們全副武裝來到實驗室門外，Rumlow按下開啟大門的按鈕，隨著大門向左滑開的同時，實驗室裡的景象緩緩呈現在他們的眼前。

只見實驗室裡像是才剛剛發生過一場大戰似的，許多設備和物品都被砸爛，不少白袍研究員躺倒在地面上，現場混亂不堪。

唯一一個站著的人是一名帶有金屬手臂的男人，他站在實驗室中央，赤裸著上身露出結實的軀體，那隻金屬左臂正緊緊勒住一名身穿白袍的研究員的頸部，像是準備要將他的脖子折斷，但開啟大門的聲響卻吸引了他的注意力，男人的目光移向大門，視線與門外的Rumlow短暫相接了幾秒。

Rumlow幾乎是在同一秒鐘舉起手中的短槍對準那名男人。「放下那個人。」

留有一頭褐色長髮的男人微微側頭看向Rumlow，沒有理會他的警告。

跟在Rumlow身後的隊員們亦抬起手中的武器對準那人。

「我說，放下他！」Rumlow吼道，同時移動腳步走入實驗室中，視線始終緊鎖在那男人的臉上，提防他的下一步動作。

金屬手臂的男人終於放開那名可憐的研究員，研究員被釋放後隨即軟倒在地上，Rumlow暫時無法確定他是否已經斷氣，他將全副精神放在眼前這名看上去相當危險的男人身上。躺倒在地上的那些研究員應是這男人一人所為，Rumlow不曾聽說過九頭蛇基地裡有這麼一號人物、帶著引人注目的金屬手臂，但這男人渾身散發出的壓迫感卻令Rumlow感知到高度的危險。

這男人是個alpha。

Rumlow用別在耳上的對講機要求基地其他的研究員馬上前來支援，並抬起左手命令手下將這男人捆起。

男人從頭到尾沒有抵抗的跡象，順從地任由特戰隊隊員將他的雙腕一併綑綁在胸前，限制了他的行動。

男人用宛如野獸緊盯著獵物般的眼神看著Rumlow，Rumlow這時才注意到這男人的雙眸是藍綠色的，隱藏在鬍渣底下的年輕臉龐可稱作俊俏，而且他的體格非常好，精壯的肌肉顯現出他身為alpha的天生優勢。

然後Rumlow看見那隻金屬手臂上鮮紅的星星標誌。

轉眼間前來支援的研究員和荷槍實彈的警備隊員從門外湧入，他們紛紛將地上的其他人扶起，實驗室裡一時擠滿了許多人，被捆住雙手的男人突然表情變得猙獰痛苦，他持續低吼著，嚇得研究員們與他保持距離、不敢靠近。

Rumlow意識到這男人是對屋裡其他人的信息素感到煩躁不安，他環顧四周一眼，發現在場的人除了他以外其餘皆是alpha。Rumlow只曾聽說過alpha會因為omega的信息素而失控，卻從未聽說過alpha會因為同類的信息素失控。

沒來得及細想，特戰隊隊員已上前壓制住那男人，包括研究員在內一群人圍在那人身旁，直到研究員在他身上注射了麻醉劑，那人才逐漸安靜下來。

男人並沒有馬上失去意識，他的目光仍執著地穿越那群人圍得緊密的一絲隙縫，停留在Rumlow的臉上，像是想將他的長相牢記在腦子裡。

Rumlow沒有因為男人直白的眼神退縮，他同樣緊盯著男人的臉，心裡怎麼也想不明白的是為什麼對方會對自己一個beta感興趣，同時也對男人的身分感到好奇。

最後他收起槍帶領著隊員們轉身離開實驗室，沒再回頭看那男人一眼。

當天晚上他在Pierce的辦公室向他匯報實驗室的紅色警戒已經解除，Pierce如以往般讚賞了他一番，並將一個黃褐色的文件夾交給他。

翻開文件夾第一頁，夾在文件上的照片是那名男人閉眼沉睡在冷凍艙裡的畫面。

Winter Soldier，是蘇聯研究開發出的武器，長年來一直被冰凍在冷凍艙裡。

這是九頭蛇第一次將武器解凍，Pierce計畫著要讓武器去執行一項艱難的任務，只不過他沒料想到解凍後的武器會如此不穩定。

Rumlow本想說武器似乎對其他alpha的信息素相當敏感，但想了想他依舊沒有開口。也許那些白袍研究員早知道這件事，這應該不需要他來多嘴。

「我將它交給你全權管理。接下來你的任務就是確保武器狀態穩定、做好隨時出發執行任務的準備。」

「是的，長官。」

兩天後Rumlow接到一通地下實驗室打來的內線電話，膽小的白袍研究員在話筒另一頭一邊抽噎一邊哭著說武器進入發情期，徹底失控了。

操他媽的！不就是發情期嗎！？Rumlow在這一端將話筒捏得死緊，忍下即將傾洩而出的一連串咒罵，咬牙回答道：「那就去外面隨便找個omega回來給它！難道你們連這點小事也需要我教嗎！？」接著他強制關閉了這次的通話。

過沒多久Rumlow才切實了解到白袍研究員的擔心害怕並不是沒有道理。

Winter Soldier在九頭蛇刻意為它準備、特別牢固的單人房裡，無視安裝在房內四角的監視器，硬生生將被接連送進它房裡的兩個omega──一男一女──全都殺死了。

一屋子的血腥根本沒人敢進去清理，九頭蛇的人員也不敢再送人進去讓它享用。

Rumlow看著監視器錄下的畫面，影像裡的Winter Soldier一開始對進門的omega並沒有敵意，但下一瞬間卻像是發狂般突然撲向omega，用俐落的刀法將omega的頸子劃開，鮮血噴濺四處。

主要負責監控Winter Soldier身體各項機能的白袍研究員站在一旁害怕得直打顫，用細如蚊蚋的聲音說了些什麼，但此刻正頭疼的Rumlow卻沒能聽清楚，忍不住命令他大聲一點。

研究員穩了穩情緒後再次說道：「武器曾經注射過超級血清，所以他的各項感官比起一般人都是加倍的──包括他的嗅覺。因此他對alpha和omega的信息素的敏感程度也──」

「你他媽的是在耍我嗎！？」Rumlow不耐煩地打斷他，嚇得研究員渾身一抖。「若是像你所說，它應該是會馬上撲上去操了那個omega，而不是將它殺死！」他憤怒地指著監視器畫面。

「這這這……這只能解釋成它不喜歡omega的信息素…….」研究員不甚自信地回答。

Rumlow簡直想掐死眼前這個不靠譜的研究員，他怒氣沖沖地走出控制室，重新又想了一遍剛剛研究員的話語，那番話合理地解釋了為什麼武器會在剛被解凍的那天，因為滿屋子的alpha而失控。

與omega不同的是，針對發情期的alpha並沒有什麼特效的抑制劑，這才是令Rumlow最頭痛的地方。

還沒等Rumlow想到有效的方法，Pierce又再次召見了他。

※※※※※※

Pierce已經從實驗室那邊聽說了Winter Soldier進入發情期、並且殺死了兩個omega的這件事。

然後這個老傢伙帶著往常的微笑、用再平常不過的口吻命令Rumlow擺平這件事。

「我知道你是個beta，對吧？不要辜負了我的期待。」他拍了拍Rumlow的肩。

Rumlow挺直背脊站在Pierce的辦公室裡，第一次對自己身為beta感到無奈。

他不自覺握緊放在腿側的拳頭，深吸一口氣才能平靜地說出：「是的，長官。」

Rumlow走出Pierce的辦公室，前往Winter Soldier的那間房間。

他可以確信Pierce肯定從哪裡得知了武器對信息素特別敏感的這件事。不過，即使先前那些被送進Winter Soldier房裡的omega能起效用，九頭蛇肯定不會讓和Winter Soldier結合過的omega活下來。因為武器不需要omega，那只會讓九頭蛇失去掌控它的機會。而他身為beta，身上不會散發出信息素，又是戰鬥力有一定水平的特戰隊隊長，就算真的發生危險，說不定還能僥倖從武器的手中逃脫。

無論怎麼看，Rumlow似乎都是執行這次“任務”的不二人選。

Rumlow知道這次的“任務”他很有可能會有去無回，他同樣也猜到了Pierce之所以安排他去執行任務，是期盼他要是真能讓Winter Soldier穩定下來，或許能成為控制Winter Soldier重要的一步棋。即便他失敗了，對於Pierce來說只不過是失去了一個身為beta的特戰隊隊長。

Rumlow強壓下內心湧上的那股不快，站在Winter Soldier的房門外動作粗魯地輸入密碼鎖後，用力推開房門。

武器正坐在房內的床邊，原本茫然的神情在看清楚房門外的來人後，睜大了雙眸。

一旁的地面上橫躺著兩具屍體，發黑的鮮血在地面蜿蜒蔓延，難聞的氣味遍佈整個空間。

Rumlow伸手朝他示意。「你，跟我走。」

武器動也沒動，牢牢地盯著Rumlow看。Rumlow回望了他半晌，無法肯定武器會不會突然跳起來殺死他，過了一會兒後才見武器緩緩站起身走向門口。

Rumlow記得他在資料上讀過的內容。九頭蛇從不將武器視作一個完整的人，而是將他當作一項物品，經過多年來的調教，武器已經相當習慣依照命令行事。只是這次他們怎麼也沒想到武器會進入發情期，甚至失控得將送至嘴邊的omega殺死。

Rumlow帶著武器一前一後回到自己的房裡，關上門落了鎖。正準備命令武器先進浴室洗掉一身的血味時，Winter Soldier此時竟毫無預警地湊上前在他頸側嗅了嗅，像是在確認什麼氣味。

Rumlow十分肯定自己身上不會有什麼他媽的鬼信息素，但他還是無法抑制住緊張，警戒地瞪著武器太過靠近的距離。

武器如同一頭野獸般，嗅聞完以後便退開來，並抬眼看向Rumlow，藍綠色的眼眸中像是燃起了火苗。

Rumlow不確定他還記不記得他們曾在地下實驗室見過一面，但他不習慣被那樣的眼神注視，於是他一把推開他。

「去洗澡。」

Rumlow想退開幾步，沒想到下一秒已被對方抱入懷裡，他的鼻間抵在他的頸側磨蹭，引起Rumlow一陣莫名顫慄。

他奮力掙脫他，索性拖著他一同進了浴室。

Rumlow並不是不曾和同性發生過關係，當然也看過同性的裸體，甚至還曾跟同隊的隊員們一起裸身在大澡堂裡洗過澡。但當他脫光身上的衣物，並強迫那男人也脫去身上沾了血跡、厚重的作戰服時，他從沒想到自己會如此不自在。

武器褪去所有衣物的身軀比Rumlow記憶裡來得更加結實強壯，即使肌膚表面佈滿了大大小小的傷痕，卻也無損他的魅力。可是他此時此刻的行為舉止卻無措得像個孩子，直到接住Rumlow扔給他的肥皂後，他才笨手笨腳地模仿Rumlow用肥皂擦身的動作為自己洗浴。Rumlow明顯注意到男人下身已經半勃的物事，不過他卻一臉茫然無謂的模樣。

武器就像一個巨大的謎團。Rumlow不禁想。但當他看向Rumlow時，眼中又參雜了純粹的渴望和火熱。

兩人匆匆洗完澡，Rumlow簡單確認過武器身上再也沒有鮮血的痕跡後，他帶著他離開浴室，就連浴巾也懶得圍，躺上床準備直奔主題。

Rumlow過去從未當過承受的一方，他拿出預先準備好的套子和潤滑劑短暫思考了一會兒，立即決定先為自己做好準備。

他努力不讓自己去想即將被一個殺戮兵器壓在身下的事實，這帶給他的只有不堪和恥辱。他試著告訴自己大不了就當作這次是在外面跟人打了一砲，反正他是個beta，alpha無法在他體內成結，他不會被標記，更不會懷孕。

Rumlow一邊為自己心理建設，一邊張開大腿將大半罐的潤滑油倒在下腹，冰涼又溼滑的觸感讓他不禁低喘一聲，武器站在床邊一動也不動地盯著他的動作，似乎是在等待他的下一個指令。

隨後Rumlow發現最艱難的是他必須在對方的注視下將手指放入自己體內。

他在心裡咒罵了他好幾句。

難不成他是性功能障礙嗎！？不是說正在發情期嗎！？操他媽的是腦子被冰壞了還是──

床鋪的另一邊突然傳來凹陷感，武器無聲無息地靠近他，下一刻Rumlow感覺到他正要伸進體內的右手被人緊握，冰涼的金屬觸感貼附在他的手背上，然後他們的指尖一同順著潤滑探入了他的下身，由於潤滑的緣故Rumlow並沒有感覺到什麼疼痛，但金屬的異物感即使Rumlow沒看見那副景象，光在腦中想像那畫面便連罵了好幾聲操。

武器正好坐在仰躺的Rumlow的腰側邊，他俯下身嗅了嗅Rumlow裸露在空氣中的肌膚。

「氣味。乾淨。」

這是Rumlow第一次聽見武器開口說話，夾雜著濃厚的俄文口音。

Rumlow不願看見這副景象，索性用左手手背蓋住自己的雙眼，武器將他顫抖的右手抓得很緊，指頭推進的力道並不粗魯，可卻淫靡得讓他渾身發熱。

失去視覺後觸感變得格外敏銳，他的腰側感覺到一絲搔癢，他忍不住側頭看了看，武器因為正低著頭的關係，褐色微卷的長髮輕飄飄垂落在他身上，該死的是下一秒他竟伸出舌頭舔了舔Rumlow的腰，那小心翼翼的模樣簡直像隻貓科動物。

他咬緊牙不讓自己的呻吟溢出口中，然後他深吸一口氣打定主意速戰速決，他抬起左手下探握住自己的下身，不疾不徐地搓弄著私處，試圖讓它完全興奮起來。

武器舔了舔下唇，雙眸的視線從未離開他淫亂又誘惑的動作，Rumlow明顯發現對方的目光變得深沉，呼吸的頻率也加快許多。接著他的目光自武器那張年輕的俊臉移向他隱藏在雙腿間、已經完全勃發的慾望。

「你還在等什麼？」

武器像是收到允許的命令，順勢抽回自己的左手，翻身上床覆在Rumlow身上，形成一上一下面對面的姿勢。武器的雙臂撐在他的左右兩側，男性的氣息完全包圍住他，對方呼出的氣息十分灼熱，或許這就是武器身處發情期的證明之一。

兩人距離之近，讓Rumlow有種彷彿能從對方的眼眸中看見自己倒影的錯覺，他凝視著男人那被白皙膚色襯得紅嫩的雙唇，突然有股想要親吻他的衝動，但他忍住了。

──這只不過是發洩，不需要沒有感情的親吻。

Rumlow心想，或許武器連怎麼接吻也不知道，瞧他這副像是腦子壞掉的傻樣。

正打算開口要求武器套上套子時，Rumlow的右手被武器用力扯開，他尚未反應過來，武器已扶著他的昂揚低吼著挺入他的體內。

一寸寸被鈍器撐開、進入的疼痛感比Rumlow想像得還要來得難受萬分，他下意識想要往反方向退，卻被武器的雙臂強硬地握住左右腰側，用強勢不容抵抗的姿態將他釘在他的陽物上。

Rumlow無聲地喘息，眼角被疼痛逼出生理性的淚水，武器沒等他緩過來，連根沒入後下腹與他貼得死緊，隨後對方用左手揪起他的短髮，頭皮上傳來的抽痛令Rumlow忍不住低呼，露出頸側完美的曲線，緊接著武器在他頸上狠狠咬了一大口。

操。Rumlow開始掙扎著想推開他，但頭髮被對方揪住，下身亦被對方強而有力的力道持續頂弄著。

他聽見武器用混濁又充滿欲望的嗓音在他耳畔吐出一連串他聽不懂的俄語。

操──

Rumlow索性閉上雙眼不讓自己去看這副屈辱的景象。

以後背式姿勢再次被進入的時候，Rumlow因為體內被摩擦到的某一點而開始享受到了快感，而身後的武器像是完全進入發情期狀態般，發狂似地操幹他，不只在他的後背、肩胛留下刺痛的咬痕，他的金屬左臂更是不分輕重在他臀部、腰間和胸口留下青紫的痕跡。

武器不斷低喃著Rumlow不懂的俄語，嗓音聽上去相當悅耳，抵在他的耳畔低語時更有股說不出的性感，Rumlow被弄得耳朵發癢，敏感地縮起身子。

單薄的床板被他們擠壓得發出聲響，迴盪在屋內的只有他們彼此間的喘息、偶爾參雜的俄語，以及Rumlow刻意壓抑的呻吟。

武器一次又一次用滾燙的硬物擦過他體內的敏感點，Rumlow依著他的節奏忍不住用左手撫慰前方早已硬到不行的柱身，直到噴灑出熱液時他亦無法克制地縮緊小腹，下場是他的屁股得到了武器一記羞恥的掌擊，然後是更加深入的挺進，Rumlow趴跪在床單上試圖穩住身子，疼痛早已在不知不覺中逐漸轉換為酥麻的快感，高潮過後敏感至極的身軀突然察覺到身後武器的細微變化。

Rumlow登時像是被迎頭潑了一桶冷水般整個人清醒過來，他想掙開武器箝制住他腰部的雙臂，腦子裡正在失控地大吼所有他知道的髒話。

「不──」他只來得及吐出一個字，下一秒他感受到了徹底的絕望和切實的劇痛。

武器的硬物在他腸道的深處毫無預警地脹大成結，beta的生理構造並不像omega那樣柔韌度極佳、能夠承受alpha的結，最該死的是他從未聽說過alpha可以在beta的體內成結！

alpha的結緊緊勾住身下的beta，而武器此時仍小幅度地戳弄著，直到屬於alpha的體液灌進Rumlow的肚子裡。

武器維持相連的姿勢緊擁住Rumlow，在等待結逐漸消退的時候，他用舌尖舔去了Rumlow臉龐上的液體。

Rumlow雙膝發軟沒有掙扎或抵抗的力氣，他猜想這個alpha肯定是腦子不清楚到把他錯認成omega了，所以才會發生成結這種荒唐的事情。

體內深處火辣辣的刺痛讓他意識到可能已經受傷了。

根本就是一場災難──他扯起嘴角苦笑。

再後來Rumlow疲累得迷迷糊糊睡去，隔天醒來時已經不見武器的人影。

他休養兩天後再次來到Pierce的辦公室向他匯報情況，說明裡當然略去了當時房內發生的那些不堪的過程。

Pierce微笑著拍了拍他的肩，如往常般稱讚他。

那天以後，他成為了武器的婊子。

※※※※※※

地下實驗室，又是一次熟悉的解凍場景。

圍在武器身旁有三名研究員，站得離他們最近的是Rumlow，他的身後則有兩名手持卡賓槍的隊員，隨時戒備突發狀況的發生。與當年不同的是，此時一室裡所有人員都是beta，這是Rumlow自那次起刻意安排的。從此以後解凍武器的過程都很順利，沒有讓武器煩躁的alpha信息素，沒有失控、也沒有鮮血。

Rumlow站在一旁看著beta研究員在剛離開冷凍艙的武器手臂上注射不同的藥劑。武器的雙眼緊閉，還沒清醒過來。

距離上一次武器離開冷凍艙，已過了一年八個月又零七天，這次九頭蛇高層決定解凍武器，讓Rumlow意識到可能有什麼大事即將發生。

這一年多來Pierce動用了不少關係將九頭蛇特戰隊不少隊員弄進神盾局裡，逐漸滲透進神盾局內部，取得許多重要的情報。Rumlow在神盾局裡以他矯健的身手很快便被調派到那個象徵著美國的希望、廣受不少人崇拜的美國隊長身邊與他一同執行任務，同時深得美國隊長的信任。令人驚訝的是，美國隊長竟然是個omega，健壯、體格完美的美國隊長完全顛覆了過去Rumlow對omega柔弱纖細的印象，這可能與美國隊長身上注射的血清有極大的關係。

因為身為beta的緣故，Rumlow潛伏在神盾局中擔任間諜的這段期間，身邊的人對他總是少了那麼一點戒心。再加上他年紀稍長、做事果斷沉著，就連美國隊長都曾公開讚賞過他，神盾局裡那些和他一起工作的年輕小伙子們也很信賴他。其中也有不少女性主動向他示好過。

Rumlow因為儀器發出的滴滴聲響，拉回飄遠的思緒。

他看見仰躺在試驗椅上的武器緩慢睜開雙眸，從Rumlow所站的位置正好對上他的視線。

Rumlow扯開嘴角朝他一笑。「歡迎回來，Soldier。」

武器眨了眨眼，眼中的一片迷茫逐漸變得清明，他早已習慣被不斷冰凍、再解凍，他認得眼前這名留有鬍渣、氣味乾淨的男人，打從他睜開眼睛之後目光便再也沒移開過那男人身上，彷彿身旁的其他人都是無物。

研究員確認過武器的身體各項機能皆正常沒有大礙後，便讓Rumlow將武器領走了。

Rumlow帶著武器回到自己房間，對於接下來的一切流程早已再熟悉不過。武器在這幾年來被解凍過好幾次，在他被解凍的期間總是由Rumlow陪著他，在他的陪伴下武器的狀況一直都很穩定，面對高層下達的指令也都乖乖服從。執行任務時，由於武器對於信息素十分敏感，Rumlow會幫他戴上一副黑色的面罩，隔絕外界所有會令他躁動的氣味，只露出那雙美麗的眼睛。

他們一同外出執行任務、吃飯、睡覺、上床，幾乎分分秒秒都黏在一起。Rumlow每每看向武器時，對方的目光總會與他的相接。據Rumlow的副手Rollins說，除非是出任務，否則只要Rumlow在場，武器的視線從來都不會離開Rumlow的身上。

Rumlow知道九頭蛇基地裡某些看不慣他身為beta卻能擔任隊長的人都在背地裡將他稱作武器的婊子，但他無所謂，他的拳頭能讓那些人閉嘴，那些人從來沒膽量直接在他面前挑戰他身為隊長的權威。

Rumlow背對著武器、雙臂向上伸展脫去短袖棉衣時，感受到了來自身後那道直白且灼熱的注視。

他側過頭瞄了對方一眼，明白他是在等待命命，忍不住笑道：「過來。」

武器在接到命令後立即跨步上前一把擁住他，等待不及地伸手探進Rumlow尚未褪去的長褲底下，熟練地握住那物事搓揉起來，同時湊上前壓在他的頸側，朝著熟悉的位置大口咬下。

這種如同在自己的所有物上留下標記的行為，每次性事都毫不例外。武器總會將他的頸側咬得發紅青紫，偶爾甚至會滲出血跡。

武器將他視作他的omega，執著地想要標記他。Rumlow猜想他可能根本分辨不出他是個beta，但他卻也沒有抵抗，每次都放任武器的行為，撫摸他那頭柔軟的褐髮安撫他。

很快地Rumlow的長褲被對方強而有力的左臂扯下甩開，相比已經渾身赤裸的Rumlow，失去耐性的武器連身上的衣服都未脫下，他將他壓抵在牆上，解開褲頭後抬起Rumlow的左腿便從Rumlow的背後朝隱密處操了進去。

無法支撐穩定的姿勢令Rumlow相當難受，他將額頭抵在牆面上低聲喘息，隨著身後的撞擊一次次被頂得向前移，過沒多久他開始擺動身軀隨著武器每一次的挺進將他的硬物吞得更深，難耐的呻吟和武器的低喘交織在一起，除此之外他們之間從來沒有任何言語。

武器在他身上再次留下亂七八糟的咬痕，特別是在頸側的位置。他沒有散發信息素的腺體，但武器特別喜歡那裡，總像小動物般湊在那裡嗅聞他的氣息。Rumlow不只一次思考過自己身上究竟有著什麼樣的味道，鮮血？菸草？還是難聞的汗液？

身後加快的節奏終於讓Rumlow忍不住按住武器的左臂示意他放下自己的左腿，重新在地面上站穩後，他喉頭發緊準備迎接每次性事中最難熬的過程。

他雖已習慣了武器的粗長和進入時強勁的力道，可是他始終無法習慣的是武器在他體內成結時帶來的劇痛，而武器卻毫無自覺地以為在他的omega體內成結才是對的，每次都緊緊將他按在懷裡阻止他退縮。

成結的當下他吃痛得抓緊了武器扶在他胯骨處的右臂，前面原本還硬挺著的男根差點因為疼痛萎下去。

他忍不住又在心底用粗話問候了一遍武器的祖宗十八代。

武器親吻他光裸的肩頭，他的結仍在他的甬道裡沒有消退，但至少武器還記得要讓自己的omega體會高潮，開始伸手揉弄Rumlow的下身。

直到Rumlow射了武器滿手的白液，從頭到尾他們還是未曾接吻過。

武器被解凍後沒多久便接到了Pierce下達的新任務命令──殺死神盾局的局長Nick Fury。

Rumlow因為仍身在神盾局的緣故，無法與武器一同執行這個暗殺任務，這一點讓武器發了很大一頓脾氣，鬧得基地裡所有人戰戰兢兢，連忙去叫喚Rumlow過來。

Rumlow也是從未見過武器發脾氣的模樣，別無他法，只好按住武器的頭用罕見的嚴厲口吻命令他乖乖聽話。不可否認的是當武器在他的手掌下低垂著頭不發一語的模樣，真的讓他頗有一種成功馴獸的成就感。

即使沒有Rumlow在身邊，武器依然將任務執行得十分完美，反倒是另一頭，Rumlow帶著一票潛伏在神盾局裡的特戰隊隊員在電梯裡攔截美國隊長，反被他順利逃走了。

當天晚上他在基地被Pierce狠狠訓斥一頓，少了以往的稱讚，Pierce激動得彷彿下一秒就會衝上來搧Rumlow一巴掌。

Rumlow挺直腰桿站在原地默默聽訓，直到Pierce罵到最後像是累了，突然扔出一句：「美國隊長不能留，盡快解決他。」

「是的，長官。」

為了找到美國隊長，他們花費了一番功夫，好不容易逮到美國隊長和黑寡婦之後，兩人又憑空消失在押送他們的廂型車中。Pierce在得知這個消息時在對講機的另一端朝Rumlow破口大罵，但Rumlow卻沒有心思應付另一頭盛怒的長官，美國隊長和武器不久前的那次碰面讓他內心不安的情緒逐漸擴大，腦袋裡只剩下嗡嗡嗡的巨響，根本聽不清楚Pierce又罵了他些什麼。

當時他看見美國隊長在掀掉武器臉上那副面罩時，朝武器喊了一聲Bucky。奇怪的是武器並沒有因為失去面罩、聞到信息素而失控，只有Rumlow知道武器在聽見那聲呼喚的瞬間產生了動搖，當下他只想要立即衝上前將武器帶走、離美國隊長遠遠的，但一切都已經太遲了。

回到基地的Rumlow知道等待著他和武器的只會是殘酷的現實。

趁著Pierce等人尚未進入地下實驗室，Rumlow一把將武器推坐在試驗椅上命令他閉嘴，可是那並沒有用。

「那人是誰？我記得他。」武器少見的執著。

「閉嘴。」

「他是誰？」

「閉嘴！！！」Rumlow朝他怒吼，卻見武器皺著鼻子一臉哀傷的模樣。

沉默了半晌，Rumlow終於回答：「他是你的omega，Steve Rogers。」這樣滿意了嗎？

這個回答果然馬上令武器安靜下來，Rumlow忍下一湧而上的苦澀，轉身欲離開時，金屬的手指早一步拉住了他的衣角。

「不，你才是我的omega。」低沉的嗓音，堅定的口吻。

Rumlow瞪著武器的臉龐半晌，絕望地想告訴他，不，接下來你什麼都不會記得。也不會記得你的omega是誰。但他仍舊什麼也沒說出口。

Rumlow終於沒有忍住親吻那瓣紅唇的欲望，俯身封住武器的嘴唇。

「Good bye. My soldier.」

※※※※※※

Rumlow在一個陌生的房間醒來，睜開眼時看見的是灰色的天花板，以及一個正緩緩轉動著的吸頂風扇。

他試圖移動一下身軀，但光只是動動手指一個小動作都令他感到渾身疼痛。他用力閉了閉眼再次睜開，發現自己並不是在作夢，他確實還活著。

記憶裡的最後一幕是窗外正往地面墜落的母艦撞進了神盾局總部三曲翼大樓裡，硬生生截斷大樓鋼架，他沒了命地往前奔跑，天崩地裂間他最後失去了意識。

是誰救了他──？神盾局？還是九頭蛇？無論是哪一個，看來他的下場都不會太好。

「你醒了。」

聽上去熟悉又陌生的嗓音突然響起，Rumlow小幅度扭轉頸部看向聲源處，竟沒想到會看見那男人。

武器手提一個白色塑料袋，穿著打扮愜意悠閒，就像是街上一般常見的年輕小伙子。金屬手臂被隱藏在長袖的連帽上衣和手套底下，他臉上並沒有戴任何面罩，神情少了幾分緊繃和冷硬的線條，柔軟得讓Rumlow感到陌生。

這男人不是Soldier──

「我該叫你什麼？James？Barnes？──還是Bucky？」他強忍住全身的不適，嘗試從床墊上坐起身。

男人隨意將塑料袋扔在餐桌上，迅速走上前阻止他繼續亂動。「別動，你傷得不輕，得好好靜養幾天。」

Rumlow將目光移到他臉上，那張俊臉白淨光滑，鬍渣被刮除得乾淨，曾經長至耳下的微捲長髮在腦後被綁成一個小辮。

他突然感到異常憤怒，激動得怒吼：「滾開，別碰我！！」

吼完後他氣喘吁吁地瞪著男人，男人也沒生氣，靜靜與他對看，他的眼神中藏著Rumlow讀不懂的情緒，跟武器的眼神完全不同，而那正是Rumlow憤怒的源頭。

男人和武器之間的差異徹底惹怒了Rumlow。

彷彿經過了一個世紀那麼久，Rumlow感覺到男人伸出右手食指試探性地碰了碰他的臉頰，像是因為Rumlow沒有表現出任何抗拒，男人大膽地用手掌捧住他的臉龐，手心傳來的溫熱讓Rumlow不禁閉上雙眼，登時浮現在他腦海中的畫面是面無表情的武器。

「你不是都叫我Soldier的嗎？」滿溢著不明情感的低語聲傳進Rumlow的耳裡。

Rumlow驚訝得再次睜開眼，霎那間他彷彿看見武器充滿委屈的神情，這時他才意識到，或許武器仍存在在這個男人的身體當中。

男人用稱不上流利的英文向Rumlow說明他是如何從三曲翼大樓救出他的。

洞察計畫失敗那天，被母艦攔腰截斷的大樓在完全崩落之前，男人找到已經失去意識的Rumlow，在他們即將被壓垮在沉重的樓層底下時，他抱著他一躍而下跳進了下方的河裡。

Rumlow的傷勢主要都是些皮外傷，沒有生命危險但仍需要休養，於是男人帶著他來到一處九頭蛇的安全屋，他和Rumlow過去並不曾因為任務來過這裡，但他記得。

九頭蛇在執行任務前曾經告訴過他的所有安全屋的地址，都被他牢記在腦袋裡，即使洗腦過後一時遺忘過，但如今全都記起來了。

Rumlow從頭到尾沒有打斷他的話，直到他完全停下來後，他才開口問道：「你全都記起來了？」

男人沒有回答他的話，而是旋身走回餐桌旁，拿出塑料袋裡的那些食物。

男人沒有告訴Rumlow的是他不只恢復了成為武器以前的記憶，同時也保留了身為武器時的記憶。他還記得他被最後一次洗腦的景象，當時他咬住護齒、死命瞪著站在不遠處的Rumlow，但他的omega自始至終沒看他一眼，在洗腦結束前他跟在眾人身後離開了房間。

洗腦過後有一小段的記憶如同被蒙上薄紗般不甚清晰，他戴著面罩、跟隨其他人員坐在卡車後方的車廂裡聆聽一個陌生的聲音下達此次任務的命令，那並不是他的omega的聲音，他的omega正坐在他的對面望著自己。他的omega從來都不曾用那樣受傷般的眼神看他，男人此時一想起都不自覺心痛。

在猛力跌進河裡的那一瞬間，如同在沙灘上撿拾那些殘缺的貝殼碎片，男人逐漸拾回了他的記憶，並一片片拼湊起來，直到完整的記憶呈現在他的面前。他想起了他和他的omega第一次見面的場景，他毫不畏懼地用槍指著自己；他也想起了他在他身下因為快感而發出低吟、疼痛得顫抖的模樣；然後是那唯一的一個親吻，他對他說了Good bye。

現在回想起來，男人才了解到當時他是在向他告別。他早已想到被洗腦過後的他不會再記得他，但他不會料到他也會有恢復記憶的這一天。這或許稱得上是唯一的一件好事。

如今他的omega回到了他的身邊……哦不，他不該再稱他作omega才對。他是個beta。

Rumlow不知該如何形容現在他和男人之間的關係，他們的相處維持在一個微妙的平衡點。

男人就像武器那般沉默寡言，但必要時他還是會開口與Rumlow交流。這段時間以來男人總是與他保持適當距離，他每晚都睡在餐桌旁的那張長沙發上，再也不會像過去那樣不分時間、地點撲到他的身上。

Rumlow不動聲色地觀察著這個男人，發現他與武器仍有許多驚人的相似處，只是男人的表情更加生動、組織語言的能力變得更好，也變得更像一個正常人。

當Rumlow身上的傷勢好得差不多時，他考慮過是否要神不知鬼不覺的逃離這個地方，可是最後還是沒有付諸行動。

他可悲的想如此安逸平和的生活把他的骨頭都養懶了，他竟然會像個娘兒們般渴望這樣的生活能夠延續下去，讓彼此的眼中只看得見自己。

打破這個美好想望的那天，Rumlow側躺在床鋪上因為男人逐漸拔高的說話音量而轉醒。

他聽見男人對著電話另一頭不知名的對象喚了一聲Steve，然後他用薄被摀住了雙耳，沒有勇氣再繼續偷聽下去。

隔天他竭力控制住自己的表情，看上去必須毫不在乎而且足夠冷靜。

「你什麼時候要把我送回去？」

男人停下正在幫他分配蔬菜沙拉的叉子，他瞪大眼看向他，像是Rumlow剛才說的是火星話，沒讓他聽懂。

Rumlow又再問了一遍，這次他加上好幾個選項，死刑？無期徒刑？還是有無止盡的折磨在等著他，逼他吐出九頭蛇的所有情報？

男人手中的銀叉匡啷一聲落在桌面上，Rumlow的話似乎一下子惹惱了他，他探過身子一把扯住Rumlow的衣領。

「你這是什麼意思？你不相信我！？你認為我隨時會將你送回去！？」

Rumlow用無聲的眼神回答了他。只見男人像是深受打擊般顫抖著手放開他，接著頭也不回地甩門而去。

Rumlow將目光移到桌上這頓尚未被動過的晚餐上，懊惱地抱住了頭。

Rumlow坐在男人睡慣的那張長沙發上一直等待到深夜，男人粗魯地撞開屋門走了進來。

由於沒有開燈的緣故，一室的黑暗讓Rumlow看不清對方的表情。在男人離去後Rumlow一個人想了許久，終於決定親手打破一直以來存在在兩人間弔詭的平衡。他想質問男人為什麼不送他走？為什麼一開始要救他？為什麼──

所有未出口的話語都被堵在兩人相貼的唇瓣間，男人用炙熱的溫度緊貼住他，那種感覺似曾相識。

男人發情了。

Rumlow幾乎是在意識到的同時掙扎著要從他的手下逃開，可是男人卻一手捧著他的臉龐一手緊摟住他的腰間不讓他掙脫。

這個吻遠不同於過去那個蜻蜓點水的親吻，男人的舌尖輕易頂開他微張的雙唇肆意翻弄吮吸，刷過他的上顎敏感處時，Rumlow不禁顫抖著回應。

好不容易被放開時Rumlow氣息不穩地低吼：「我不是見鬼的omega──」

他咬緊牙簡直想給男人一拳狠狠打醒他。

男人箝住他的力道超出Rumlow的預期。

「不，你就是我的omega。只屬於我的omega。」

當Rumlow被推倒在沙發上時他並沒有盡全力抵抗，埋藏在內心深處的他同樣也渴望男人的碰觸，但這段日子以來男人明顯對他沒有性那方面的興趣，他將原因歸咎於男人恢復記憶後，原有的常識也回到他的腦子裡，alpha本就不該找一個beta當作伴侶。

交疊在一起的軀體再也按耐不住欲望，彼此協助對方脫去身上的衣物，裸露的肌膚相貼在一起，Rumlow在黑暗中感覺到對方溫熱的大掌順著他的胸膛下滑經過他的腰線，最終貼在他的下腹。

男人的臉龐靠他極近，他的氣息隨著每次呼吸，熱氣吹拂在他的臉頰上。

「我是個beta。」Rumlow放棄似的低喃道。

男人聽見了，他回應：「我知道。」

自窗外照射進來的微弱光線正好讓Rumlow看見男人的雙眸，即使正處在發情期，他的眼睛仍是如此清澈明亮，染上情慾氣息的模樣使Rumlow別不開眼。他不知道男人是不是在外頭因為其他人的信息素被刺激了發情期，他不在乎，他只知道此時此刻男人確實是在他的懷裡。

男人的左掌安撫似的揉捏了他的頸後兩下，然後他再次得到一記深吻，一吻結束後男人的唇開始向下梭巡，在他胸前的凸起處短暫停留了一會兒，耐著性子恣意啃咬玩弄，弄得Rumlow發出從未有過的呻吟，忍不住揪緊他的長髮。

在Rumlow的記憶中武器未曾這樣對待過他，武器更偏好直奔主題，將硬得不行的熱物操進他的體內，把他操到高潮或是搓揉他的前方直到高潮。

男人以同樣的手段舔弄了他的肚臍和下腹的毛髮，就在Rumlow因為快感而微微顫抖的同時，他的其中一條腿被抬高越過長沙發的椅背，下身完全暴露在男人的面前，儘管此時室內一片漆黑看不清彼此，Rumlow仍不習慣在他人面前擺出如此姿態。

溼熱的舌頭在他向來承受欲望的穴口帶來前所未有的麻癢，Rumlow這下終於忍不住咒罵出口，卻被男人用力按住大腿內側，阻止他併攏雙腿。

男人不僅用舌尖細細舔舐他，甚至出手開始緩緩套弄他的前端，在前後夾擊的劇烈刺激下Rumlow很快便達到了第一次的高潮。

就算沒看見那副景象，Rumlow也想像得出此時他的下身有多麼狼狽。

黏濁的白液被男人沿著他的下腹隨意抹開，Rumlow的喘息尚未完全平復下來，抵在後穴處的熱燙讓他真切體會到男人的欲望。

男人擠在他的雙腿間俯身舔吻他的耳垂，然後吻上那個曾經被咬噬過許多次的頸側。

「我不會把你送回去的。你該是我的，永遠是我的。」

臀部被抬高的同時男人緩緩頂入了他，粗長的硬物令Rumlow屏住氣息沒敢大口呼吸，像是注意到他的難受，男人低下頭吻了吻他的唇，捏緊他的下巴加深這個親吻。

「不會再有告別的吻了。」恍惚間他聽見男人這麼說。

對方的手在他赤裸的身軀四處輕柔地撫過，所經之處像是留下了點點火種，隨著時間經過逐漸變得火熱，下身的疼痛變得更遙遠一些。

男人在完全進入他後，沒給他任何喘息的機會，緩慢退出又再次猛然撞入，不偏不倚的碾壓過他的前列腺，令他不自覺挺起腰脊迎合他。

隨著男人加快的挺送，Rumlow的喘息很快夾帶了快感帶來的哽咽，他胡亂地回吻著男人，縮緊身子緊抱住身上的男人。

「我要讓你永遠屬於我，Brock。」

※※※※※※

他們從長沙發上一路做到了屋內唯一的一張床舖上，像是要把之前所累積、未能宣洩的欲望全部發洩出來似的，他們嘗試了許多不同的體位，但男人考慮到Rumlow才剛傷癒沒多久，只要Rumlow一有不適的表情，他馬上溫柔地喊停。

床單和薄被已被他們混雜在一起的汗液和體液弄得濕漉漉的，而Rumlow仍跪坐在男人的身上，用自己可以承受的速度一上一下吞吐男人的昂揚。

「哈啊…….啊…….」Rumlow握緊男人扶在他腰際的左手，男人的另一隻手則在他的胸前用粗魯的勁道揉捏他的乳頭。

「我要成結了。」男人按住Rumlow，阻止他繼續扭動身軀。

「那就這麼做。」Rumlow喘息著回答道。

「…….你會很痛。」

Rumlow恢復了些微清明，他盯著男人微微翹起、像是在表達不滿的紅唇，忍不住唇角帶笑彎下身吻了吻他。

「你沒有將我錯認成omega？」說話的同時他仍在不安分地擺動腰部厮磨他。

「沒有！」男人當然不會忽略他的挑釁，一個翻身重新壓住他，雙臂將他的腿向左右兩側拉得更開。

主導權再次回到男人的身上，他朝著Rumlow體內最敏感的一點頂弄，在他的耳邊吐出更多調情的話語，滿意地感受到他的分身在甬道內被絞得更緊。

成結的同時男人親吻著Rumlow的頸側說道：「只有你身上乾淨的味道能讓我發情、成結。」

Rumlow抱住男人的頸背，縮在他的懷裡因為射入體內的熱液顫抖。

和男人之間的性事與和武器之間的有些不同，卻又帶著那麼一些熟悉感。

例如，武器就從未像男人這樣幫他清理過。

Rumlow瞪大眼看向再次將手指探入他腿間的男人，男人並沒有將那些白液清出，而是用手指重新將它送入體內，抽送間傳來令人羞恥的噗哧水聲。

Rumlow想命令對方住手，但他卻神情認真地說道：「真希望能讓你懷孕、生下我的孩子。」

「我是個beta！生不出孩子！」

Rumlow摀住臉心想，好吧這傢伙現在的傻樣又跟武器如出一轍了。

在那場性事過後他們再也沒人提起誰要離開、或是誰要把誰送走的這件事。

某天突兀的電話鈴聲在屋內響起，男人接起它，原本正在看電視的Rumlow轉頭看向他。

男人毫不避諱在他面前講這通電話，他的目光從未移開Rumlow的雙眸。

「是的，Steve，我選擇跟他在一起。所以，別再來找我了。」然後他果斷地掛上那通電話。

幾天後，他們一同離開了那裡，再也沒人見過他們。

END


End file.
